


Nature Calls

by Soshistorm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor, kara hates camping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soshistorm/pseuds/Soshistorm
Summary: Kara goes camping with friends and invites Lena along with them





	

Why some people would willingly pack up their bags and go camping in the woods was way beyond Kara's understanding. She hated it and always had. She begrudgingly remembered all too well the trips she used to take with Alex and her foster mother, Eliza.

They seemed to enjoy themselves every time they went, and while Kara did enjoy their company, she far from enjoyed her surroundings. Her powers made her super aware of everything, every little piece of dirt on the ground, every insect flying around or crawling up a tree.

She might be a superhero but it did not make her immune to the chill which crawled up her spine at the sight of a spider or any other disgusting bug.

Lena Luthor on the other hand didn't seem to mind. Quite the opposite actually! The woman had showed up at her door fully packed and prepared with sunglasses, a green tank top, matching pants, and a pair of combat boots on.

The feeling that build up in the pit of Kara's stomach at the sight was a mix of discomfort and something nice? She had decided to ignore it and had not thought of it again until she was walking right behind said woman, backpack strapped onto her shoulders and a frown on her face.

“Are you feeling alright, Kara?” she could see Lena's furrowed brows behind her sunglasses, which looked ridiculously good on her.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” she replied with a sigh, not managing to force any fake happiness to her voice. Lena let her sunglasses slide down to the tip of her nose, a move that while small, sent Kara's heart into a beating frenzy. Why?

“Don't mind her, Luthor,” Alex stepped up beside Lena, grinning down at Kara “Little Kara here hates camping so her mood is something you gotta get used too”

Lena looked surprised at what Alex had told her “What? Why?” she looked over at Alex “And could you please call just me Lena?”

With a genuine smile Alex nodded “Yes, of course,” she gave Kara a look before turning to walk along with the others “You can explain this one yourself, kiddo.”

She watched as her sister ran to catch up with Maggie and the others. Originally it was just supposed to be her, Alex, Maggie, Mon-el and Winn but then James got invited along and Mon-el had dared her to ask Lena to join.

_“Come on, do it!”_

_“No! I'm not just gonna randomly call and ask her to tag along with us into the forest! Besides, she probably has more important stuff to do. She is a CEO after all.”_

_Mon-el scoffed, rolling his eyes “Yeah, she's probably gonna say no anyway. So boring.”_

_“She is not!”_

_“And you're too scared to call her-”_

_“I am not!” Kara was fuming “You know what? I'm gonna call her right now, how about that?”_

_She saw Mon-el smirking beside her but she hardly cared._

Lena had said yes, obviously, and Kara had been surprised. Lena Luthor out camping? She would never have imagined it. Now she didn't have to. She could now enjoy with her own two eyes the sight in front of her. Lena standing there, one foot on a rock and her arms crossed. She looked like she was starring in the next Indiana Jones.

Or Tomb Raider.

“Kara?”

“Yeah?” She automatically answered, staring blankly at the other woman.

“Why don't you like camping?”

She let out a deep breath, wondering how she should explain this because she was not about to reveal her superhero status to Lena over a few insects.

“It's dirty,” she ended up with “and boring.” that part might not be entirely true. If it wasn't for her super senses she would probably have liked it a lot.

“That's it?” Lena looked at her with doubt in her eyes, which Kara understood; her explanation sucked. “Alex made it seem like you were going to reveal some big secret or something. Like a over the top insect phobia.”

“its' called entomphobia,” Kara mumbled.

“What?”

“Nothing! I am definitely not scared of insects. Don't find them creepy at all.”

Lena nodded her head as she chuckled, turning to follow the others “Mhm.”

“I'm serious!”

-

“Alright folks!” Alex dropped her bag down onto the ground, looking at the place she had chosen. It was small and barren area surrounded by trees which gave more than enough space for them to set up camp. “This is it.”

“I'm pretty sure we walked past hundreds of places looking just like this one. why didn't we make camp earlier-”

“I'm not open for criticism, Maggie. You might as well just accept my spot.”

Maggie slowly turned to look over at Kara, waiting for an explanation.

“Alex takes her camping very seriously.”

“You're damn right I do!”

Lena looked very amused by the whole thing as she stood there grinning at Alex. Grinning at Alex... now why did it make Kara feel so uncomfortable? She frowned, looking back at her sister.

“Okay, so we have three tents available, which means we're gonna have to be three people in one tent,” Alex said, her hands clasped together in front of her.

Mon-el raised his hand “Uh, question?”

“Yes, mon-uh, I mean Mike. What is it?” Alex had almost called him Mon-el there, making Maggie look over at Kara again. This time she simply shrugged, pretending to not know what the hell that was.

“Can I bunk up with Lena?”

“No!” “Nope.” the Danvers sisters looked at each other, Alex raising a brow at Kara's outburst.

“Oh, come on! I'm a great camping buddy!” Mon-el probably had no idea what he was talking about considering that he had never gone camping before. He probably just wanted to share a tent with Lena, which once again, Kara had no idea why she didn't like “I can protect you from bugs!”

Lena laughed at him, letting her head fall slightly backwards “I'm not scared of insects,” she then pointed over at Kara “she's the one you should be protecting if fighting bugs is your specialty.”

“Hey! I'm not scared of bugs-”

“Okay, everyone shut up!” Alex yelled out, making them all go quick “I'm just gonna decide who gets to sleep where, okay? Unless you wanna stand her until it gets dark and have a bear bite your ass off.”

there where a series of nods and mumbles of okay before Alex spoke again “Great. Maggie! You're with me.”

James rolled his eyes “Of course she is.”

“And you!” she pointed at James “You're with the rest of the guys.” she then pointed over at Mon-el and Winn. She glared at them, daring them to protest. Non of them did, though Mon-el looked like he had a lot to say about the arrangement.

Kara smirked. Serves him right.

Wait.

But that left her with-

“Kara and Lena, you're together,” Kara didn't even have time to protest before Alex spoke again “Great! Then it's settled. Let's get our tents up”

Kara tensed up as she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. She turned, now faced with a smirking Lena “Don't worry, I'll protect you from the insects”

“I'm-uh, I'm not scared of-”

“You don't have to lie to me, Kara, it's okay.” with a pat on Kara's shoulder, Lena walked off and started to assemble their tent. Kara sighed, joining her and trying desperately to ignore the weird feeling in her stomach.

-

It's not that she didn't want to share a tent with Lena, she really did. But the way Lena made her feel, it was weird. She remembered feeling something similar when she first met James, or when she got seated next to the very pretty girl in her class in high school. It was like that, but much much more? She couldn't explain it.

But it's not like she was in love with Lena, no. that was not it. It couldn't be. Kara was Lena's only friend in national city, and that's the way Kara viewed Lena as well. As a friend. A friend that made her feel all tingly on the inside and made her want to bury her face in a pillow and sequel every time she saw her smile.

But that was normal, right?

She knew it wasn't but she for the time being she didn't want to deal with it.

Nope! She was gonna enjoy herself, as much as she could anyway, with her friends, build a camp fire and eat as many marshmallows Alex would allow her to eat.

That and watch Lena assemble their tent, which she had insisted on doing by herself, telling Kara to go sit down and relax. It was fascinating watching Lena. She had read the whole manual before ever touching any of the equipment which is the exact opposite of what Kara would have done.

As she looked over to her right she saw James and Winn looking confused down at the manual and in the background she saw the cover of the tent moving around, covering a person which she assumed was Mon-el trying to figure it out from inside.

Maggie and Alex were doing a lot better, having almost finished already. Kara weren't really surprised. The two worked really well together so assembling a tent should be a piece of cake.

She turned her attention back to Lena, seeing her struggle with a certain part that obviously could be done quickly if she got a helping hand. Kara got up and walked up to Lena, offering the girl a smile.

“Need a helping hand?”

Lena sighed, letting her arms fall to her sides. “Seems like I do.”

Kara frowned “It's okay to need help, you know?”

The older woman scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “My family never seemed to think so.”

Of course this was about her very dysfunctional family. Lena had opened up about it every now and then, revealing small bits of how it was growing up as a Luthor. About the responsibility she had been given by being named Luthor.

“Well, your family didn't seem to have their priorities set straight so let's not listen to them.”

She was surprised when Lena actually laughed, giving Kara a warm smile. “You're right, of course. It's just really hard to let go of something that has been drilled into your mind for years.”

Kara nodded. “That's understandable.”

They finished up pretty quickly after that, the tent being up in no time. Maggie and Alex were also done with theirs and had moved over to help the guys untangle Mon-el from the mess of a tent lying over by their spot.

“I guess we did pretty good,” Lena said as they stood there watching the tent covered Mon-el running off into the woods with Alex and James right behind him.

Alex didn’t seem happy. “Stop fucking around, Mike!”

-

“Here,” Alex handed Mon-el a stick with a marshmallow on it. He looked at it, confused at what to do with it “You stick it in the fire and fry it, then you eat it.”

He nodded, carefully bringing the stick down over the fire. With a sigh, Alex sat down in between Kara and Maggie, finally relaxing after hours of putting up with Mon-el's bullshit. Kara had found it pretty entertaining watching her running after the boy. That and the occasionally sound of Lena's laughter made the whole thing even more enjoyable.

It had gotten dark, the only light now being the fire they surrounded. Kara had wrapped herself in a blanket, with only one hand sticking out so she could grill her marshmallow. This part of camping she loved. The food part. Things always seemed to taste better when grilled on a campfire.

She looked around at the others, James and Winn chatting, Maggie walking around handing out beers to everyone, Lena smiling and thanking her as she received hers. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and that in it self made Kara relax further.

That was until Alex got up, raising her beverage in the air “Beer chugging contest! Who's in?”

“Hell yeah!”

“Me!”

“Sit your ass down, Mike.”

Kara groaned “Seriously?”

Everyone was standing up except for Kara and Mon-el, one of them looking more disappointed than the other. Even Lena was standing, much to Kara's surprise.

Alex smiled over at the dark haired woman “That's the spirit!”

-

“Wow! Lena Luthor out drinking Alex Danvers,” Maggie chuckled and Kara could hear that the woman weren't completely sober either. “Who would have thought?”

Lena were lying face down into the grass, groaning as an answer. Alex was right beside her, her hand lifted up in the air showing her middle finger to Maggie.

“Was it worth it though?” Winn said. “There’s a reason I stopped early.”

James looked at him. “'Cause you knew you couldn't win?”

“What? Of course I could have won! I just don't want to get a hangover.”

“Sure.”

As the two continued bickering, Kara looked down at her sister and the CEO lying beside her, both drunk off their asses. Now that was something she never thought she'd see.

“We should get them up and into their tents, let them sleep it off,” Maggie said as she walked up to Kara. Kara knew that Alex would get an awful hangover the day after, she always did. Lena on the other hand, she didn't know.

“You take Luthor, I'll take care of this gay,” Maggie groaned as she pulled Alex up “Come on, Danvers. Time to sleep.”

Alex mumbled something into Maggie's neck, her arms thrown over the woman's shoulder “Good night, little Danvers.” The two made their way over to their tent.

“Good night!”

She looked back down at Lena. It was weird seeing her like this, her face lying sideways on the grass, arms and legs sprawled out to the sides. Usually she saw her in high heels, a dress and all CEO-like.

“Lena,” the woman groaned again, which seemed to be her only form of communication at the moment “You wanna get some sleep?” another groan.

“I'll take that as a yes.” she lifted the woman off the ground with ease, one arm ending up around Kara's shoulder and the other dangling in the air.

“You're really strong, Kara,” Lena's words were slurred and she was grinning up at her. The dangling hand moved up to grab Kara's biceps “you work out?”

“Y-yeah,” it wasn't a total lie. Fighting crime could be considered training. Right?

She managed to move Lena over and into their tent in no time. The other woman fell face first onto Kara's sleeping bag as she let her go, pulling the material closer to herself with a smile “C'mere,” Lena mumbled, waving for Kara to lie down beside her.

Kara hesitated slightly, moving down beside Lena slowly, making sure she weren't too close. A part of her really wanted to cuddle up to Lena and sleep beside her, while the other part that so intensely told her to try and ignore the feelings Lena were giving her told her to just take Lena's sleeping bag and place herself in the corner of the tent.

“You're too far away,” Lena whined, crawling over to Kara. Kara flushed as she felt the other woman's leg being placed over her hips and her face cuddled up into Kara's neck “there,” she heard Lena mumble, lips moving on the younger girl's skin.

“Nighty night, Kara,”

“Good night, Lena.”

Kara wasn't gonna get any sleep tonight.

-

Well, she did get some sleep. Maybe like two hours of it? Not nearly enough.

But it was worth it when she woke up and saw Lena's face resting on her chest, looking more relaxed than she had ever seen her. Kara smiled, lifting her hand to trace her fingers down the other woman's cheek. Lena was absolutely stunning. So beautiful.

“Kara!” she recognized that voice. Mon-el. He was yelling not far from them. With a frown, she got up from under Lena, pouting as she looked down her, wanting nothing more than to snuggle up to her.

“Kara!”

“Yeah yeah, I'm coming!” with her super speed she followed his voice, ending up by a lake. He brightened up as he saw her, walking towards her, carrying something in his arms.

“Look what I found!” he said, all smiles as he held up a small baby bear. A cub. The little thing let out a tiny growl at Kara.

“Mon-el,” she took a deep breath “why are you holding a bear cub?”

“Oh, that's what this is?” he turned it, smiling at it “You're so cute!”

“Why do you have a baby bear, Mon-el!?”

He looked at her, his smile faltering slightly “It was wandering around alone. I couldn’t just leave it!”

Kara brought her hands up to her face, letting out a loud sigh. “The mother is probably close by,” she whispered “We need to give it back.”

“Aw, come on! Can't I keep it?”

“No! No, you can not!” Kara held out her hands. “Give me the bear!”

Mon-el let out a whine as she handed the bear over to Kara. “Fine.”

“Now show me where you found it.”

He grunted as she walked past Kara, motioning for her to follow him. As they were getting closer to camp Kara was getting more and more worried that the mother bear could actually find their camp. “Over there.” Mon-el pointed at a small cave only a few meters away from them. “That's where I found it.”

Kara let out a breath of relief. No mama bear in sight at least. “Great. Let's put you back.” The little animal was wiggling in her arms, eager to get down.

Suddenly she heard footsteps from behind her. She turned, now faced with Lena who just stared wide eyed at the two.

“Is that a bear cub?”

Kara could only nod while Mon-el walked over to the other woman. “Isn't it cute!”

Lena looked over at Kara, clearly worried “Well, yeah, but you should probably put it back.”

Mon-el shrugged as he turned to face Kara again “I don't see why-Oh look! A bigger version.” he pointed behind the blonde, grinning widely. Lena's expression turned into one of complete horror as she probably saw what Mon-el was pointing at.

Kara didn't want to turn around. She didn't want to face the mama bear. She could clearly hear the heavy footsteps behind her getting closer.

“Kara,” Lena barely whispered. “Put down the cub and walk towards me.”

Nodding slowly, Kara put the bear down. The little thing ran past her and Kara did not look behind her as she started to walk away.

But then she heard a loud roar behind her and the bear moving towards her, fast.

“Kara!” she heard Lena scream out as she turned to face the bear. There was no way she could deal with this without revealing her powers, so as she saw that the huge creature was about to slash her across the face, she caught it's paw mid air. This of course didn't stop the bear as got up on two feet and then fell down over her.

Kara sighed, her palms flattening under the beasts chest and tummy. She lifted it up in the air, then threw it away from them and towards the little cub.

“Yeah, fight it!” she heard Mon-el yell behind her. She hoped she wouldn't have to, that the bear might have gotten at least a little scared by Kara's strength.

It seemed like it as the little baby bear and the mother took of running in between the trees, soon out of their sight. She let out a breath in relief.

She turned, not surprised at all as she saw Lena's stunned face, eyes wide open as she stared at Kara. The younger girl laughed nervously. “I work out, remember?”

Lena gave her a look. The 'like I’m gonna believe that' look. Then suddenly, Lena's expression changed. It was like she had realized something.

“Oh my god,” she whispered “You're Supergirl!”

“Uh-well, I could just be a regular alien, just cause I'm super strong doesn't mean that I'm Supergirl-”

“Yes you are! Oh my god, I can't believe I didn't see it before. It's so obvious!”

Kara frowned “It's-it's not that obvious, I mean. Come on, I wear glasses-”

“and that's supposed to hide it?”

“Yeah-”

“I'm so stupid!”

Mon-el raised his hand. “I'm going to leave now.” And he did, leaving Kara and Lena to deal with the situation.

Kara walked over to Lena, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders. “Can we pretend this never happened?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Kara, you're Supergirl, I'm not going to pretend I don't know that.”

Kara groaned “Fine, I'm Supergirl. Good enough?”

“You fought a bear!”

“I kinda just threw her away from us, there weren't actually any fight-”

“A bear, Kara! I didn't know about your powers when it attacked you,” Lena grabbed on to her t-shirt, pulling Kara closer. “Do you have any idea how scared I was?”

Kara hadn't really thought about, with her being invincible and all that. “No.”

“I thought you were going to die!”

“But I didn't-” she was cut of as Lena pulled even more on her shirt and then pressed her lips against Kara's. At first, Kara just stood there, completely in awe of how soft Lena's lips were and also the fact that Lena was actually kissing her.

Kara soon started responding, starting to move her lips along with Lena's.

Which of course was the moment when Alex had to appear.

“Kara! Is everything oka-.” The pair pulled apart, both looking over at Kara's sister. Alex stood there, gaping slightly while pointing at them. “Were you two just kissing?”

“No?” Kara tried.

Alex scoffed “You totally were.”

“Yes, fine, we were kissing.”

“Okay. Great. So where's the bear Mon-el was talking about?”

“Threw it further into the woods.”

Alex looked over at Lena, then back at Kara.

“She knows,” Kara explained, making Alex nod.

“We'll talk about this later,” her sister said as she turned and walked away from them, once again leaving the two alone together.

“So.” Kara smiled. “You're okay with me being Supergirl?”

“Kara, you'd be dead now if you weren't. I'm totally okay with it.” Lena returned her smile, her arms finding their way around Kara's waist. “This might be a little backwards considering I've already kissed you, but would you like to go out with me?”

-

Three weeks and two dates later, they were sitting in Kara's living room, cuddled up to each other on the couch with a movie playing on the TV.

“You know,” Kara started. “I think I like camping, as long as you're there.”

“So what you're saying is that you like my company, which you can get without camping?” Lena pointed out.

“Yes?”

“So you don't actually like camping?”

“No? Why are you such an smart ass?”

Lena chuckled, giving Kara a small kiss “I'm just pointing out what's true.”

She might not like camping, but she loved how the trip had ended. She had actually gotten together with Lena Luthor, the woman she was in love with. If Mon-el hadn't found that bear cub she might have been alone in her apartment right now, still pining over Lena.

So in a way, she was glad that Mon-el decided to steal the cub. She would never tell him that of course.

**Author's Note:**

> It might have gotten a bit half assed at the end. I haven't been writing for some time now so this is kinda my 'getting back into it' fic.  
> Well, hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
